Fifty Shades of Lady
by GalileaMICKEY
Summary: As a favor for a friend, Ana takes in a cute, mischievous, pitbull puppy, named Lady, for a few months. This takes place a few weeks after Christian and Ana return from their honeymoon.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE FIFTY SHADES TRILOGY. E.L. JAMES DOES!**

_**Here's my shot at a Fifty Shades fanfic. I hope you lovely bunch enjoy:)**_

* * *

**APOV**

"Who's a cute, little lady?" I coo, lifting the eight-week-old, blue nosed, pitbull puppy to my face. She sniffs at me before licking my nose. Delighted, I laugh, cuddling her to my chest. "Yes, you are! That's right. You're a perfect, little lady." I shower her adorable puppy face with light, loud kisses.

Chuckling, Jose says, "See, Ana? She likes you."

"Is it true, baby? Do you like me," I ask her, smiling. I've always loved dogs, especially puppies. I've never had one though because Ray is allergic, Mom hates them, and Kate's apartment had a no-dogs policy. _I wonder if Christian likes dogs . . ._

"I don't know, Jose," I say regretfully, "It's too sudden, and I haven't a clue if Christian even likes dogs." God, how can I, his wife, not know?

As I expected, Jose looks at me incredulous. He shakes his head. "Do you at _least_ know if he's allergic to them?"

Narrowing my eyes at him, I huff. "Of course I do, and he's not."

"I'm just saying," Jose says quickly, holding his hands up in surrender. "If he's not allergic, then why not? You guys have that huge ass living space, I'm sure you could give her her own room if he doesn't want to see her. Besides, she's not that much trouble. Well . . . " He trails off, and I sigh.

"Look," I begin, "I'd be honored to take care of her for a few months while you're away in Europe, but I'll have to ask Christian first."

"_Por favor_, Ana." Jose pleads. "I even have all the stuff you'll need packed in these two boxes." He adds desperately, kicking at the medium sized boxes near his feet.

I sigh anew, reluctantly holding her out for him to take. The puppy, happy to go in his arms, turns her face up and swipes her pink tongue over his chin and lips. "I'm sorry."

"Why don't you at least call and ask?" He suggests, shifting her over his shoulder, her back to me.

"I can't, Jose; he's in a meeting," I say, a bit too harshly. I grimace. "Sorry," I mutter.

I walk towards the door, grabbing my purse from where I discarded it on the coffee-table, with Jose and his little canine friend trailing behind me. Just as I reach for the doorknob, I hear a high-pitched bark. I turn around. Did she just bark? How cute!

"You see, Ana?" Jose pouts, setting her on the floor. Once her little, white paws touch the floor, she makes a run for me. Upon reaching me, she stands on her hind legs, her front paws scratching enthusiastically at my shins. All the while, her gray tail is wagging like crazy. Charmed with all her cuteness, I squat down to her level, laughing as she licks my face. "Can you really say no to her?"

I look into her blue eyes. Oh, shit. As if he could sense me cracking under the pressure, Jose adds, "I'm pretty sure if Grey could see how she easily makes you smile, he'll say yes."

I glare at him, but I know it's a lost cause. Shit, shit, shit. "I don't even know how to take care of a puppy, Jose," I whine, kissing her on the top of her nose. I stand up, leaving her to run a muck between my feet. "How do I know when to feed her, or when - oh God! Is she potty-trained?"

Jose winces. "For one of your worries, I have her schedule right here." He points to a pink folder on the coffee-table. "It says when she eats, sleeps, and etcetera. Cleaning up after her when she makes a mess isn't as bad as it seems. Honestly. I started house-training her fairly recently, and then the job offer to travel to Europe came."

"How recently?" I ask.

"Well, she knows she's supposed to go on the disposable mats. But be quick to change it, or else the second you turn around, she'll make one helluva-"

"Okay! Okay!" I exclaim. "So if there's a mat on the floor, she'll go there?"

He relaxes almost immediately. "Yes. I was going to work on her letting me know when she needs to go so I could let her out, but the - "

" - Whole Europe-thing happened," I finish for him. I sigh deeply, looking at the adorable little thing beginning to chase her own tail. "What's her name?" I ask, as it suddenly occurs to me that I'm going to be taking her in for a few months and I don't even know her name.

"Lady."

I smile. "I like that."

"So-o-o," Jose drags on.

"I'll do it."

I run my fingers through my hair. How is Christian going to react? Damn, am I really going to let the adorable-ness of Lady cloud my better judgement? Christian is going to freak! I glance at where Jose is kneeling, hugging her to his chest. Oh God, I really hope he doesn't hate dogs.


End file.
